halofandomcom-20200222-history
M7S Caseless Submachine Gun
The M7S Submachine Gun'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3smg or the '''Suppressed SMG, is a United Nations Space Command infantry weapon. Design Details ''-era SMG barrel.]] The M7S is a variant of the M7 Caseless Submachine Gun, which fires 5 x 23mm M443 Caseless Full Metal Jacket ammunition. This variant features an external flash and SS/M 49 sound suppressor on the barrel along with a flashlight. Recoil from all but sustained fire is very controllable. Although the M7 submachine-gun is primarily issued to vehicle crews, it is also a favorite of commando teams in its sound suppressed version. Sustained automatic fire tends to cause the muzzle to “walk” upwards as recoil compounds. Submachine guns, while not accurate over long distances, are particularly effective in close quarters. Muzzle flash is significantly decreased, and firing the weapon gives a barely noticeable sound, increasing stealth applications for the M7S Submachine Gun and increasing accuracy from decreased recoil making the weapon more efficient at medium-long range. It is a good weapon for stealth and hit-and-run missions. Changes from Standard M7 *The M7S is equipped with a sound suppressor. *The M7S is also equipped with a reflex sight that uses a miniature M7S reticule, making it more effective in dark areas, night and in general close quarters combat. The reticule in the sight turns red when the gun is aimed at an enemy. *A flashlight is attached under the suppressor off to the bottom left side of the barrel, similar to the Shotgun, however it is not useable. *The magazine capacity has been reduced from 60 rounds to 48.http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx *Its smart-link scope allows it to zoom in and display the image on the user's HUD, and not the reflex sight, contrary to popular belief. *It is more accurate at long ranges. *It deals slightly less damage. Trivia Miscellaneous *This is the signature weapon of the protagonist of Halo 3: ODST, The Rookie.Halo 3: ODST, Announcement Trailer *This is the starting weapon in most Firefight levels except for Windward, where you start with a Sniper Rifle instead. *In the handbook for ODST, it is stated that the M7S is "a sound-suppressed variant of the M7 rifle". This is most likely a careless mistake, as the regular M7/Caseless Submachine Gun is not a rifle. On the other hand, the "rifle" designation could be pointing towards the fact that the M7 SMG has a rifled barrel, as in the case of the modern-day Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle, which is not a conventional rifle, but an anti-tank weapon. *The M7 SMG has the capability of taking down a brute's shield and their armor (not including a brute cheiftain) with a whole clip and adding a shot from the M6 series pistol to the head will be enough to kill it. *This is the FIRST Fully-Automatic Weapon in the entire Halo saga to have a usable Scope. *Like the Focus Rifle of Halo: Reach, the M7S has a scope but you cannot get a head-shot with it. *Despite it being labeled as a suppressed and caseless weapon, in gameplay it sees no application or effect as a stealthy gun, all enemies noticing even a short burst. *This weapon surprisingly looks like the KKV-7 10mm SMG Flechette from Marathon: Infinity, sharing a moderate accuracy and a high rate of fire.This is probably because Bungie took inspiration for the Halo games from their earlier Marathon series. Appearances *The M7S can also be seen in the gallery section of the Halo Graphic Novel.Halo Graphic Novel page 103 *In Halo: First Strike, John-117 carries two M7S SMGs.Halo: First Strike Chapter 32, Page 300 *In Halo: Contact Harvest, Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson and his squad of Marines were equipped with suppressed M7's during a raid of an Insurrectionist factory in the prologue of the book. *The M7S SMG made its game debut in Halo 2 PC as an easter egg on the Bungie Made Map Example. The map's description is "This is just a small example of what you can do as a Halo 2 cartographer!". Gallery File:SMG Concept.jpg|An early render of the M7S before final product. File:Halo3-ODST Silenced-SMG-04.jpg|Another side view of the model. File:Silencedsmg.PNG|The suppressed SMG as it appears in Halo 2 Vista. Note the absence of a red dot sight and a flashlight. File:H3DOST_M7S.jpg|The M7S, as it appears in Halo 3: ODST. File:H3ODST Campaign 1stPersonVISR02.jpg|The M7S in VISR Mode. File:Halo3 ODST-Rookie.jpg|A better view of The Rookie wielding an M7S. List of Appearances Sources Related Pages *M7 Caseless Submachine Gun Category:Human Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:UNSC